Electric vehicles, such as transit buses, are charged at a charging station. The charging station includes an overhanging charge head that automatically engages with a charging interface of the bus to charge the bus. When the bus is positioned below the charging interface, the charge head descends and lands on the roof of the bus. A head landing switch on the charge head indicates when the charge head has landed on the roof. With the charge head resting on the roof, the bus is moved forward to engage the charge head with the charging interface. As the bus moves, the charge head along with the head landing switch slides on the roof towards the charging interface. When the roof surface is even, the charge head slides smoothly towards the charging interface. However, when the roof surface has discontinuities, the head landing switch may get stuck on these discontinuities as the charge head slides on the roof surface.
Embodiments of the current disclosure may alleviate some of the problems discussed above and/or other problems in the art. The scope of the current disclosure, however, is defined by the attached claims, and not by the ability to solve any specific problem.